1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical manipulators and, more particularly, a surgical manipulator arm having a first and second control ball rotatably mounted at opposite ends thereof and directly coupled to each other for corresponding rotational and pivotal movements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surgical or diagnostic procedures of the invasive types are usually, and justifiably, a choice of last resort for both the patient and his doctor. One reason is that such procedures are traumatic to the patients and thus necessitating the administration of expensive anesthetics--local or, even, general. Another reason is that complications such as infections may ensue, thereby making post-operative care critically important.
Having mentioned some of the drawbacks of invasive procedures, one appreciates the value of surgical techniques known as minimally invasive procedures. These procedures recognize the fact that at times invasive surgical or diagnostic procedures are inevitable. However, the trauma or associated complications can be dramatically reduced if the size of the incision in the epidermis is kept to a minimum such, for example, as the size of a keyhole. To that end, an instrument which enables precise maneuvering of a small device inserted through such an incision in the epidermis is highly desirable.
German patent publication DE-A-41 36 861 discloses a surgical manipulator for minimally invasive surgeries. The surgical manipulator has a handling part at its proximal end and a movable effector located at its distal end. A user may control the movement of the effector by manipulating the handling part with one hand. The publication further discloses that the effector can be controlled via a torsion-proof wire piece or tube.
There have been suggested numerous systems for controlling movements of the effector such, for example, as pneumatic, hydraulic, piezoelectric, magnetostrictive and electromotive control systems. However, none discusses in details the types of effector movement possible with the various control regimes.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a surgical manipulator arm with a simple and precise mechanical linkage system so that a user can manipulate a small surgical device attached to the manipulator arm for movement within a bodily cavity. Another object of the invention is to provide a light weight and economically efficient surgical manipulator arm.